The overall goal of these studies is to determine mechanisms for control of airway function during exercise in asthmatic and control subjects. We first evaluated techniques commonly used to evaluate airway function, and this study has been accepted for publication in J. Appl Physiol in 1999. We then studied effects of the cyclooxygenase inhibitor flurbiprofen in 13 subjects. We found no effect of the drug on airway function during or after exercise in the asthmatics, indicating cyclooxygenase products play little role in controlling airway function in asthmatics. This work was presented at the European Respiratory Society meeting in September 1998 and has been submitted to European Resp Journal.